


House of W

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Funny, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Innuendo, Magic, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Metahumans, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Rescue Missions, Sad, Scheming, Sitcom, WandaVision AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After having to deal with the deaths of an infinite number of Harrison Wells in the Multiverse, you, a magic-wielding meta, have a breakdown and unwittingly create a happy, fictitious sitcom life with some of your favourite men. In a world of comedy and cameos, can Team Flash and an out-of-town magician break through your powers to save you? And what if you don’t want to be saved...?A WandaVision AU.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison "Nash" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells/You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Kudos: 6





	House of W

__

_“No, Nash, no!”_

_“Goodbye, (Y/N). You have meant the entire Multiverse to us all.”_

_“Please, no!”_

You can’t rid your mind of the memory…

It’s been about two weeks since that fateful day that Nash and an infinite number of Wells gave their lives to the Fusion Sphere so that Barry could regain his speed. If you’re being brutally honest with yourself, in between the moments of despair over the loss of the men who have changed your life many times over, you feel a growing contempt for your Speedster brother. Why should your loves have to die—some more than once—so that Barry can save the day. Part of you thinks _to hell with the world, just let them live, consequences be damned._

_Who cares who else lives or dies._

_I want them back._

It hurts so much having metahuman abilities, the unique power that you have, and not being able to stop the Wells’ death. It certainly didn’t help that you were shocked beyond all belief, only able to watch in a frozen state as the Fusion Sphere sucked Nash’s lifeform—and the host of the others—into itself.

You haven’t been back to S.T.A.R. Labs since it happened. You’re sure everyone understands, but you also don’t care whether they do or not. Caitlin and Cisco had returned to Central City the other day from their respective endeavours. They tried to contact you, to visit you at home to see how you’re doing. But you never answered them. Instead, you’ve been falling deeper into the depths of your wallowing. How far down will you fall?

There’s a knock at your apartment door.

You don’t bother to get up, and instead, pull the covers over your head further in bed. After a couple of minutes, there’s a soft voice coming from your bedroom door.

“(Y/N)?”

It’s your brother. Barry.

You say nothing. There’s nothing _to_ say.

“I came to check on you,” he continues. “We really miss you, but we understand you need time.”

The more he talks, the more you feel the kindling of irritation.

“I hope you’re still eating. I know how you sometimes forget when… Anyway, we’re all going to a show later tonight. A touring magic act. I thought that might interest you.”

Now your fingertips have started to glow purple.

“I don’t want to see anyone right now,” you finally utter.

“Right, of course. Um… I brought you back something you left at the Labs, too. Thought you might want it back.” There’s a bit of a pause as if he’s waiting for a reply. “Okay, I’ll get going, then. I love you, (Y/N).”

Only when you hear the front door close do you manage to drudge yourself out of bed. Wandering to the kitchen, you spot something on the counter—a ring box. What Barry had brought back for you.

_No…_

You don’t want to look at the box, but for an inexplicable reason, your hands find their way to it. It now sits in your palm. When you open it, you find the key. The key to your apartment. The key you were going to give to Nash so that you could live together. So that he didn’t have to stay in that horrible room Team Flash so generously called the “Spare Room.”

All the other Wells from your life have stayed with you in this apartment at one time or another. Each one different and wonderful and gave you adventures, conversations, special moments, and emotions you will never forget.

You remove the key from the box and make a fist to cover it in a tight grasp. A tear falls from your eyes, and soon they’re flowing full force. Your vision begins to turn purple. You start to sob, ugly sobs as every individual face of Harrison Wells makes an appearance in your memories.

_How many times do I have to lose him?_

You let out an angry yell, so loud the lightbulbs break, and every other piece of glass shatters in your apartment. A power so strong that not even you knew you possessed erupts from your body.

Then everything goes white.


End file.
